


The Dragon And The Princess

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Large Breasts, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Yang and Weiss go dancing.





	The Dragon And The Princess

On an ordinary Friday night in a certain nightclub in the city of Vale, Weiss and Yang were dancing. The heavy bass rocked them to their cores and strobe lighting offered them shadowy snapshots of the other party-goers.

It was warm and the air was thick, but it was fun. Weiss was glad she had tagged along, even though Ruby and Blake had declined Yang’s invitation. Blake had said that clubs weren’t her thing and Ruby… well, Ruby was Ruby. Of course she didn’t come along to a place packed full with strangers.

Weiss enjoyed the odd sense of anonymity the crowd provided. Everyone was too preoccupied with themselves to notice her cutting loose for a change, everyone except for Yang. The buxom blonde cheered her on whenever she went for a silly or exaggerated dance move, adding to Weiss’ enjoyment.

When the DJ put on a slower song, the girls went to the bar to refresh themselves. Weiss took a seat on a barstool while Yang leisurely leaned on the varnished wood and waved to the barkeeper. The heat of the throng had left both of them a little sweaty. Weiss fanned her face with her hand while Yang tugged at her top.

The blonde wore a formfitting yellow dress with a deep neckline. Her tugging on it gave any onlooker, including Weiss, an even better look down her luscious cleavage than the dress did to begin with. Weiss didn’t want to get caught staring and focused on the approaching barkeeper instead, who was mesmerized by the view himself.  
“What would you like, ladies?”, he shouted over the music.

He only spared Weiss a passing glance before his eyes settled on Yang’s boobs again. Weiss wore a deep blue dress, decorated with small crystals that formed a trail from her left shoulder across her body. The crystals twinkled in the constantly shifting lights of the club, and the dress stopped just above her knees, showing off her slender legs. She was a looker in her own right, but no eye candy on the level of Yang.

The blonde beauty pushed her arms together and leaned forward, putting her boobs on display even more.  
“Me and my friend would like something refreshing. I think a Strawberry Sunrise with two straws will do the trick. The drinks here are so expensive, after all”, she said. She put on an act that was so sugary sweet that it made Weiss’ teeth ache, but the bartender seemed to bite. He went about his work and returned shortly thereafter with two glasses.  
“One’s on the house”, he said with a winning smile and a wink. The girls thanked him cheerily. Once he had left, Yang leaned over to Weiss.  
“Sucker”, she lilted, making Weiss giggle.  
“You’re awful”  
“Awfully good at getting drinks for free”, Yang retorted. They clinked glasses and enjoyed their refreshments.

It didn’t take long for two radiant beauties such as them to attract guys. Boisterous young men on their first night out as well as smooth talking thirty-something year-olds looking for fresh meat tried their luck with them. While Yang was used to such advances and knew how to free herself of them, Weiss felt somewhat overwhelmed.

A particularly pushy man with a popped collar with hair sticking out of it invaded her personal space so much that she almost fell off of her stool while trying to evade him.  
“Hey, Sweatstain, she’s not into you. Back off!”, Yang told him. He didn’t appreciate that. He got right up in her face and towered over Yang.  
“Who’re you calling Sweatstain. Bimbo?”  
“You, and if you’re brave enough you can lift one of your arms and find out why. Now get out of my face before I tear the hair off of your scrawny chest”, she said fiercely. Somewhat intimidated, he looked to Weiss for support, but she was clearly amused by Yang’s trash talk. His cussing was drowned out by the music and the girls watched him retreat.

“Thanks, Yang”, Weiss said.  
“Don’t mention it. If someone else pesters you just say the word and I’ll kick their greasy butts”, Yang said with a wink and a smile. Her good cheer was infectious and made Weiss smile, too.  
“And if anyone pesters you they’ll get to know my heels”, she said while getting off of the barstool. Her heels audibly clicked on the hard floor.  
“Thanks, but they might be into that sort of thing, you know?”. Weiss shuddered at the thought as they returned to the dance floor.

This time things felt different. Weiss felt more self-conscious now. The thought that some creep might try to make a move on her was bugging her. Not out of fear; she could fight off any of the other patrons, but just because it would be gross.

However, she began to relax again with time. Yang was there, after all. She danced like nothing had happened and she egged Weiss on to do the same, almost as if the busty blonde knew exactly what was going through her head. The crowd seemed to disappear, and Weiss was simply dancing with Yang.

The crowd was still there, however. It was growing, in fact, reducing the available space. Soon they were bumping into other dancers and each other. Someone pushed Weiss from behind and she faceplanted into Yang’s boobs. They felt soft and her perfume smelled flowery.

“Sorry, Yang”, Weiss said and straightened herself. Her blush wasn’t visible in the multicolored light of the club. Yang shrugged and grinned.  
“Could be worse, right? Imagine if you had been dancing with that hairy guy from earlier”. The thought made Weiss grimace, which in turn made Yang laugh heartily. The ice queen shook her head to free herself of the ghastly mental image and continued dancing.

The club grew fuller still. The girls soon felt like pickles in a jar. They could barely move and when they did their bodies rubbed against each other. While Yang came equipped with a set of cushions that made the experience much more comfortable than it might’ve been otherwise, Weiss still wanted to get out. Getting Yang’s cleavage shoved in her face all the time was making her feel funny.

She took Yang by the hand and dragged her through the throng. They ended up at a wall in a dark corner. Weiss took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.  
“You okay?”, Yang asked. Weiss nodded.  
“Just a little exhausted”  
“Let’s take a break then. It’s no fun when you can’t move properly anyway. Looks like they let in too many people again”. Yang shook her head in annoyance. It wouldn’t be the first time an otherwise fun evening had gotten cut short because of overcrowding.

Their rest was interrupted when a drunken guest approached them.  
“Hey, what’s up babes?”, he asked. He slurred his words and looked disheveled. He was completely boozed up. Weiss sighed. The guy had already gotten way too close for comfort. She could smell the stink of alcohol on his breath and the way he leered at her disgusted her.

She was about to ask him to leave, but suddenly an arm was shoved between her and the drunk.  
“Buzz off, bozo”, Yang growled. The guy’s eyes seemed to blink independently of one another as he looked her over. Then a dumb grin crept upon his face.  
“Hey, girl, no need to get mad. I’ll gladly play with you if you’re so eager for it”, he said, licking his lips and staring straight at her breasts.  
“Well, I hope you’re into getting things shoved up your ass then because that’s were my foot is going if you don’t fuck off!”, Yang yelled over the music. Whether it was the threat or the fact that Yang’s eyes had started glowing red that made him recoil in horror, Weiss couldn’t say and she did not care. He fled and Yang relaxed.

“Are you sure you are okay, Yang? That guy was a creep, but there was no need to get so riled up”, Weiss said rubbed Yang’s back soothingly. The buxom blonde sighed, crossed her arms. For a while she scowled at the dancers, but then she took Weiss’ hand and led her to the exit.  
“Let’s go for some fresh air”

They found a bench next to a lonely lamppost and sat down. The night air was refreshing.  
“You know, this is a pretty fun night in the grand scheme of things. At first I was a little worried since it’s just us and you don’t necessarily seem like the type that would enjoy a club, but you really know how to shake a leg”, Yang mused and smiled at Weiss. The ice queen felt a little embarrassed.

“I was a little anxious, too. I mean, we’ve never really hung out before; just the two of us, but I had a lot of fun so far. And you make for a pretty good bodyguard”, Weiss jested. Both of them got a chuckle out of it.  
“Just stick with me and you won’t have to worry about a thing”, Yang boasted and threw an arm around Weiss’ shoulders. She rested her head on Yang’s shoulder.  
“Will do. Thanks, Yang”

They just sat there for a while. At first, it just felt like a friendly hug between friends, but that changed. They weren’t looking at each other’s faces, but if they had they would’ve noticed the other blushing.

Weiss felt comfortable warm and safe with Yang’s arm about her shoulders. There was that flowery scent again that soothed Weiss, and she couldn’t help but look down at Yang’s breasts. She really couldn’t blame all the men in the club for staring. They were a sight to behold.

Yang’s feelings were similar. Her hand was touching Weiss’ naked arm. Her skin felt warm and smooth under Yang’s fingers. The ice queen’s hair felt silky soft against her cheek and smelled like a sea breeze. Then there were Weiss’ slender, elegant legs. Yang wondered how smooth they might feel if she touched them.

Eventually, Weiss jumped to her feet.  
“Want to go back? The night’s still young, after all”  
“...uh, yeah… let’s...”, Yang replied. She was still a little flustered from her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird one. I initially tried to write a smutty request for futa!YangxWeiss (which isn't happening, person that requested it, sorry. I tried) and turned into this.
> 
> I don't know.


End file.
